Gail
Gail was an agent of the Secret Operation Raid Team, an espionage organization under the direct control of a "certain nation"'s government.Dino Crisis and Dino Crisis 2 Japanese material makes sure to avoid any implication the United States is involved - SORT and TRAT's country is merely "a certain country". An experienced agent, he was a team leader and directed the progress of missions. However, continued to serve as any other agent and entered dangerous areas. Due to psychological trauma stemming from a failed mission, Gail often operated alone, allowing the other agents to complete objectives in any way they could with limited advice. In 2009, Gail led his team to a research facility located on Ibis Island. Their mission was to locate and retrieve Edward Kirk, an energy researcher leading the facility's program. Gail, however, had a secret mission objective unknown to Regina or Rick: discover and collect all details regarding the use of the facility's energy program as a weapon. Despite setbacks at the beginning of the mission, including the deaths of two of his team members, Cooper and Tom, Gail and the remaining agents, Regina and Rick, located Kirk and escaped the island. Biography Early career Gail was a team leader in S.O.R.T. since its founding in 2001, and it is possible he was one of its founding members. During a mission around the year 2002 his team suffered significant casualties. Four members were killed out of a six-person team, and Gail himself required urgent medical attention in an ICU ward. As a result of this Gail developed a cold personality and developed a reputation for abandoning teammates to continue missions on his own, though his mission record was otherwise flawless.Prologue to Escape.Excerpt from Prologue to Escape: "任務遂行のためにはすべてを切り捨てる冷徹さを持つ、 ベテラン工作員。常に冷静さを保ち正確な判断を下す能力には定評があり、 作戦遂行の際には中心的立場となることが常である。 任務の成功率はほぼ完璧で特殊工作チーム全体から尊敬されているが、 人間的には苦手とするメンバーも多い。これも彼のクールな性格に起因するもので、 任務達成を最優とするがために同じ作戦に参加したメンバーを見捨てるようなことも平気で行っており、 自分がそんな目にあわないよう同チームとなることを選けるものもいる。 もっとも、 彼のそんな冷徹さは元からのものではなく、 かつて７年前の作戦以来つちかわれたものであることを知るものは少ない。 その作戦はゲイルにとって唯一 「失敗」 の記録の残ったものであり、 作戦参加メンバー６人のうち４人までも失う惨澹たる成績だった。 その作戦中に瀕死の重傷を負ったゲイルは集中治療室で長い時を過ごすことになり、 それから出た時には現在のクールな性格に変貌していたといわれている。". Ibis Island In 2009, S.O.R.T. infiltrated the Borginian Republic's advanced weapons research complex on Ibis Island. Their mole, Tom, discovered Dr. Edward Kirk on the island. Dr. Kirk was well known for his research on Third Energy, a clean energy source derived from atmospheric ionization, and was assumed dead following an accident at his lab in 2006.Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "You have a mail". S.O.R.T. concluded therefore that he had faked his death to continue his research in secret, with the Borginian military intending it to be developed as a weapon.Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Stabilizer Experiment Room cutscene 1". Gail received orders to recover the Third Energy data for his own nation's weapons projects, under the guise of repatirating Dr. Kirk himself. A four-man team was assembled, comprising of himself, Cooper, Regina and Rick, who were unaware of the primary mission. The team dropped onto Ibis Island by parachute on the night of a crucial weapons test, and the mission went awry almost immediately. The team's initial investigation pointed towards a bloodbath with most of the personnel at the facility either dead or seriously injured. The cause was found to be dinosaurs which had been transplanted into the present in a freak accident brought on by the weapons test, though the cause of the dinosaurs' arrival was not understood until much later. Cooper, the radioman, misdropped into the forest and was killed and eaten by a Tyrannosaurus,Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Welcome to the genocide island". separating the team from contacting their rescue helicopter. Gail himself was separated from Rick and Regina after being attacked by a Velociraptor, but was able to fight his way into the facility. Meeting up with Regina and Rick at Control Room 1F, the team was divided on how to proceed with their mission. Observing the security cameras, Gail spotted Dr. Kirk running on level B1 and wanted to go check to confirm it, but this took place at the same time the team received a distress call from Tom, who had been attacked and seriously wounded. Refusing to help Tom in case it jeopardised the mission, Gail went out in search for Dr. Kirk.Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Control Room 1F cutscene 5". Tom soon after died. Having lost track of Dr. Kirk, Gail headed over to the B1 Computer Room to gain access to the Experiment Simulation Room, but set off a trap and was forced to fight through a pack of Velociraptors to escape a lockdown of the area.Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Computer Room cutscene 4". In doing so, he found Dr. Kirk himself at Carrying Out Room B1. The doctor protested being removed from the island as his work had not yet been completed, but Gail ignored his pleas and surrendered him to Regina for evacuation while he searched for the data with the doctor's keycard.Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Carrying Out Room B1 cutscene 3". Dino Crisis (1999), scene: "Carrying Out Room B1 cutscene 4". The True Mission Gail had maneuvered his team and Kirk to the Heliport, leaving him alone in the facility. This gave him the freedom to descend into the lowest level of the facility in search of the weapons data he had secretly been ordered to find. However, the B2 and B3 floors, both dealing with Third Energy research and experimentation directly, were equipped with much more sophisticated security systems than the above ground floors, making it extremely difficult to access any important areas. While Gail was searching the B3 area, the escape helicopter was destroyed and Kirk escaped back into the facility, hoping to finalize his results. Rick and Regina made their way to the floor, as did Kirk, who smashed a battery in the main generator, forcing Gail to contact the team for information. He continued to explore, using a ventilation shaft to access the Third Energy labs on floor B2, where he was found by Regina. Her efforts unlocked much of the facility, allowing them to explore the experimental generator itself. She was ambushed by Kirk in his personal quarters, but Gail intervened and shot the pistol from his hands. Handing control over their escape and the activation of the generator, needed to remove a Third Energy vortex blocking their escape, to Regina, he kept Kirk prisoner in his quarters until the overloading generator's vibrations forced a ceiling pipe to fall; Gail was crushed, but managed to both save Kirk and place a tracking device on him. Determination A severely injured Gail was found by Regina, who helped him back to the port on floor B3, but Kirk had escaped again. Rick had been preparing for their own escape using the port, and the generator's overload removed the last obstacle. But Gail refused to leave without completing the mission, and ordered them to remain there for thirty minutes while he sought Kirk out. Whether or not this happened depended on Regina. If she agreed with Gail, sympathizing with the desire to complete their mission and stop Kirk from escaping, Regina and Gail followed the signal from the transmitter Gail attached to Kirk's coat. While S.O.R.T. was preoccupied with their escape plan, the generator, and Gail's injuries, Kirk had been busy gathering the final data results from his research, and was finally found by Gail in the special weapons storage on floor B3, looking for the most important aspect of his work: the Stabilizer. Gail, though severely wounded, took the data at gunpoint, before Regina entered. Gail handed the data disc to her, and Kirk, who had realized that the weapon's data was the real objective, smugly pointed this out. Gail explained what they had to do and the concern for their safety that led him to conceal it, but succumbed to his untreated injuries shortly after having assured the successful completion of the mission. If she agreed with Rick, prioritizing their safety and Gail's own life, she knocked Gail unconscious and had Rick carry him to the hovercraft Rick had found in the port. A third choice would lead Regina to discover a hidden heliport deep underground before meeting Gail and Kirk in the B2 laboratories. Gail retrieved the data disc, but did not share that information with Regina. The time spent chasing Kirk allowed the Tyrannosaurus to destroy the hovercraft, and they used the underground heliport to escape. Her final option was to knock Gail unconscious and go after Kirk herself, recapturing him as he attempted to escape via the underground heliport. The hovercraft was again destroyed, and they used Kirk's preferred method of escape to leave the facility. Mission's End If he survived the mission, Gail spent a considerable period of time recovering from his wounds in the military's medical facilities. The data disc, if retrieved, was discreetly passed to command without his team's knowledge for analysis and study. If he died in the facility, Gail's corpse remained deep under Ibis Island, abandoned by his team in the rush to escape. Further notes * Gail first appeared in the first Dino Crisis as the leader of the protagonists. Despite leading the team, he rarely gave direction and frequently operated alone, leaving the rest of the team to devise their own plans. His secretive nature regarding the mission eventually gave way to his role as one of the main protagonists, particularly after his motivations and motives are revealed. Gail died in one of the game's four endings - the ending which reveals this information. * Gail does not appear in the stories of any of the sequels to Dino Crisis, despite likely surviving the Ibis Island mission and being a main character in the first game. He does appear in the Dino Colosseum bonus mode in Dino Crisis 2 as a playable character, however. Sources ;notes ;excerpts ;references es:Gail Category:Dino Crisis characters Category:Male characters Category:S.O.R.T.